


159. The Waitress

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [30]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person A is a waitress and Person B is an attractive customer that comes in at closing. After a few weeks, Person A knows Person B’s order and where they sit.Eremika





	159. The Waitress

Mikasa wasn’t surprised when Eren walked into the diner for the 16th night in a row at about the same time. Right before closing. Again. The only thing that got Armin, the diner’s cook, from spitting in his food from coming so late was the fact they were best friends since childhood.

Mikasa slips the memorized order to Armin as Eren takes his seat in the corner booth. In a matter of a few minutes the burger and fries were ready and Mikasa placed them along with the cherry coke she had poured as Armin cooked the food. Mikasa swiftly dropped off the food and beverage before starting to walk back to the kitchen to help Armin clean up since everyone else had left already. She had only made it a couple of steps from Eren before he called her over. That’s a first.

Mikasa turned on her heel and walked back over to when Eren sat, a smug grin plastered on his face. “How can I help you Eren?” Mikasa asked, a playful smirk lying across her face. “Please, take a seat.” Eren offered, geturing to one of the many seats in the booth, the one happening to be directly across from him. “I don’t know, I still need to help Armin in the back.” Mikasa teased, gesturing back to the kitchen. Much to her surprise, and Eren’s glee, Armin hollered back saying that he’d finished cleaning up already. Of course he had.

Mikasa sighed, sliding herself into the seat opposing Eren’s. “Alright Eren, what is it?” Mikasa asked, clasping her hands together on top of the table. “Well, Ms. Ackerman, if I may ask you question?” Eren asked, looking much like a child that knows a secret and is trying not to tell you. “Eren, get to the point.” Mikasa answered bluntly. 

Eren laughed, his gorgeous laugh, which matched his looks, personality, attitude, the list could go on. Well, maybe not his attitude, but everything else. “Well, Mikasa, would it be possible for a man such as myself to take such a beautiful lady as yourself on a date tomorrow night?” Eren eloquently asked. “Well, Mr. Jaeger, I’ll have to check my schedule-” Mikasa started. “SHE’S FREE!” Armin called from the kitchen. “ARMIN!” Mikasa yelled back, before shoving her head into her hands.

Another pair of hands softly pried her head from her hands. “So, is that a no?” Eren asked coily, freigning to be saddened. “Well, I guess I could squeeze you into my oh so busy schedule as Armin told you.” Mikasa admitted. Eren scribbled something onto one of the napkins and handed it to Mikasa while she wallowed in her self-pity. When she looked at the napkin it had a collection of ten digits. And when she looked to Eren’s side of the booth, he was gone and had left a small pile of cash to cover his meal, which somehow at some point he had eaten the entirety of.


End file.
